Nala
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Simba loves Nala's name. SNL oneshot. I do not own The Lion King. Disney does.


Simba's POV

Nala. Thats my favourite word. I love saying it. I find excuses to say her name. I love Nala. I only wished she loved me back. We were best frineds. Only friends. She had a crush on that new lion anyway. Kuonyesha or something like that. I can see her playing with the other cubs right now. I know it seems weird I love my best friend. I sigh and watch her play. She's so beautiful. I lie down on the rock and sigh. "Nala loves me, she loves me not. Nala loves me, she loves me not." I mutter, before smiling as she bounds over. "Hey, Nala. How are you today?" She smiles at me.

"I'm fine, Simba. Can I ask you some advice?"

"Sure Nala." She smiles at me from ear to ear. I love her so much. Why must she love Kuonyesha?

"How do I ask someone out? Most importantly without embarrasing myself?"

"Well, you should tell them that you deeply care for them and that they mean the world to you. I'm guessing after that you tell them that you have a crush on them and ask them."

"What if he rejects me? I would be so depressed if he did. He probaly doesn't think I'm pretty or smart or kind. He probaly..." she doesn't get to finish her sentance, because Asali, my Nala's female best friend, pushes Nala and her lips lock with mine for a minute. She blushes deeply, but apolagizes. "Sorry, Simba."

"It's OK. Nala?"

"Yeah Simba?"

"What do you see in Kuonyesha?"

"Wait. WHAT? I don't see anything in Kuonyesha."

"So why did you need to ask someone out?" Nala sighed and licked my cheek.

"I wanted to ask you out. I love you Simba."

"I love you too, Nala." As I say this, Kuonyesha is running towards us. I jump in front of Nala, but he jumps over me and pins her down. He growls in her face.

"How could you love him and not me? I'M the popular one!" he yells. Nala struggles underneath his grasp. I notice to cuts on her side. I growl at Kuonyesha.

"YOUR HURTING HER!" I yell at the top of my lungs, filled with anger for the cub. He looks at me, then at Nala.

"Does it hurt?" Nala nods weakly. "GOOD! I'm going to let you suffer!" he tries to bite her neck but I jump in front and growl at him. I run and jump at him, knocking him off my Nala and pin him down.

"NEVER come near Nala again!" he nods, scared, and I let him run off.

"Simba? Thank you. I love you so much Simba. I do. I really do." I nuzzle her affectionatly. "I loved you since we met and I always will love you. I can't bear to let you go, Simba. I would die at least 6000 times over for you. You mean everything to me."  
"I love you too. Nala. Your my Nala." she licks my cheek.

"Your my Simba." I kiss her again and growl at Kuonyesha in the shadows.

Nala's POV

I've never felt so happy now. Me and Simba are finally together.

"Simba? When did you stat loving me?"

"Since we met. I admired you from afar. Nala, you mean everything to me. You do, you really do. I know we are best friends, so it's wierd but still. I adore you. I always have. You mean everything to me. I love your laugh, your eyes, your fur and everything. Nala, I love you so much. I thought you loved Kuonyesha. I knew about his feelings towards you. Nala, please. Don't leave me. I love you too much to let you go. Nala, your my favourite cub in the Pride and the world! Nala, I never told you this, but whenever I said your name, I loved the feeling. Your name was my favourite name. I love you so much." he admitted sheepishly.

"Simba, your name was my favourite name too." I love him so much. Licking his cheek, I whisper in his ear. "And my least faveourite word was Kuonyesha."

**A/N: Hey guys! Another story! Sorry for all the spaces. Halfway through writing this, my laptop messes up! I have some people to thank for all thier support and suggestions. So thank you Nala-Nay, Starzinmieyez, The Rouge Lion, PrinceSimba63 and lillyemmaline. I have a new story coming up shorty called Savoiur about Nala becoming ill with a deadly sickness and Simba risking his life to save her. What do you guys think about that?**


End file.
